Changing Styles
by Nephilim's Call
Summary: Amy is sick of being rejected from Sonic time and time again. In order to make Sonic chase HER, she goes to the only person she knows who can change her look. Rouge. (sort of AU but not quiet) Rated T for safety Sonamy (I dont usually write Sonamy but I decided to)
1. Chapter 1

It was always the same for Amy. Chasing after Sonic. Getting rejected time and time again. The tears the heartbreak. She had had enough. It was time for her to change. To change herself into the girl Sonic disred and chased after. Now that she come to think of it, She has never really seen the blue furred hero chase after anything but the wind. The wind was his lover and Amy knew she had to change that.

Amy knew the most sought out female mobiun was Rouge. The bat was well known for her large bust and confidence within her own sexuality and looks. Amy had little confidence in herself so Rouge was the best person to go to.

The female bat was usually seen in the underground club called Club Leopard. It was a leopard theamed strip club with many workers working there, Rouge being one of them. Amy knew it was her day off and that Rouge spent the majourity of her time there.

Amy had curlled her hair and put on a little bit of mascara to help her blend in the club for a little bit.

* * *

Music blared loud in Amy's ears. The pink hedgehog was not used to loud music so she cringed at the loud noise.

'Where is Rouge?' She thought. Her green eyes scanned the room for the girl bat.

"Hello cutie. Wanna have some fun?"

The man who spoke was a black and white tiger with pericing blue eyes. Amy tsked. She didn't want anyone else but Sonic.

"I'm sorry. I'm not here to have 'Fun'," Amy said, walking away from the tiger.

The tiger grabbed her hand and pulled her closely.

"Now my dear hedgehog. I don't think you want to miss a night with me."

Amy cringed and tried to get out of his hold.

"Amy baby what are you doing here?" Rouge said.

The tigers eyes widened and let go of Amy, and walked away, knowing what kind of person Rouge was.

"Thanks for saving me there Rouge," Amy shouted.

"Come with me. I know somewhere quieter," Rouge said.

Amy nodded and followed the bat girl.

* * *

"So what did you want?" Rouge said, crossing her legs. She was sat on the desk in her room and was leaning slightly. Her usual outfit and hair was changed. Rouge was weering a long curly white wig and her bust was even more exposed in a white crop top and short skirt.

"I want a wardrobe change" Amy said bluntly.

"A wardrobe change? What ever for. You're outfit is absoluelty adorable." Rouge said, smiling.

"I dont WANT to be adorable. I want to be sexy like you! I want to be appeling for Sonic!" Amy said, scrunching the hem of her dress.

Rouge smiled widely.

"You have come to the right gal for this!"

**AN:(Hey just a few things to clear things out. Amy is 18 in this while sonic is 24. its sorta Au but isnt)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic sighed gently. A peaceful day without Amy getting in his way. He wished it could always be like this, but he knew it was too good to be true. There was always something to ruin his peaceful day, he was sure of it.

Cloud had begun to swarm in, and Sonic frowned. So much for that lazy day at the park.

He got up, cleaning himself off, making sure there was no grass in his fur. Once he was sure he was clean, he dashed off, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Amy frowned at her reflection. She didn't even know her bust was this big. She wore a white and yellow dress(like in the picture) and her hair was straightened and her eyes mascarared. She looked totally different and wasn't sure if THIS is what Sonic really wanted. Did he like this kind of thing? Would he be into her now?

"Rouge… I'm not sure this is what I had in mind for a style change…" Amy muttered, her hands tight fists.

Rouge smiled and rested her hands on Amy's shoudlers.

"I'm sure this is what he is looking for. I'm sure he'll stop and stair at you now!"

'_For all the WRONG reasons,'_ Amy thought, dismay clearly shown in her voice.

"You don't know until he sees you in it dear," Rouge reminded her.

She glanced at the female bat, who was sure THIS is what Sonic wanted.

She then glanced back at her reflection. She suddenly felt a surge of confidence come from her.

Rouge was right. Surely this is what Sonic wanted.

XDXDXD

"I haven't seen Amy at all for the last two days and its making me queezy," Sonic said, sitting on the table in Tails's house.

Tails stopped tinkering with whatever he was tinkering with and looked at Sonic. "Maybe she finally figured running after you was futile," Tails paused and locked eyes with Sonic, "After all, all you run after is the wind."

Sonic sighed and ran a gloved hand through his quills.

"Hopefully that's the case. Hey Tails I-"

Suddenly a knock interrupted whatever Tails was going to say.

"Hold that thought Sonic," Tails said, getting up and walking to the door.

He opened it and his mouth dropped open.

Sonic frowned and walked to his friend. "Hey Tails, What-"

"Hello Sonic," Amy said, a slight blush on her face. Sonic's mouth involuntarily dropped open wide.


End file.
